plants_vs_zombies_extremefandomcom-20200214-history
Zombie
Bio Regular, garden variety zombie. This zombie loves brains. Can't get enough. Brains, brains, brains, day in and night out. Old and stinky brains? Rotten brains? Brains clearly past their prime? Doesn't matter. Regular zombie wants 'em. Zombies are the basic "zombie" unit, that they are weak and easy to kill. In fact, it takes three shots for a Melon-pult to kill one of them. Having no special defensive equipment and travel abilities, these zombies are susceptible to any type of attack. They are found in every level, except a few I, Zombie levels and the mini-game Zombiquarium, ZomBotany, ZomBotany 2 (except for the level progress bar). They are the first Zombies the player encounters in any Plants vs. Zombies version. They are also the second weakest Zombie the player will encounter, the first being Imp in I, Zombie. It takes four steps for it to reach from one section of the lawn to the next section of the lawn. It is the first Zombie the player will encounter in Adventure Mode, and will warn him or her when they're coming, also the official start of a level, saying "the Zombies......are coming....brains...", and will growl, signaling the level has started. Note: The Conehead Zombie, Buckethead Zombie, and Screen Door Zombie become this zombie when their Armor is destroyed. Overview Absorbs 10 normal damage shots. Appearance changes upon absorption of 5 normal damage shots (left arm falls off) before dying (head falls off) upon absorption of 10 normal damage shots. They move at a slow speed and have no armor. They are the most common type of zombie in the game. Strategy In a standard Adventure or Survival Mode level, regular zombies will be the first to appear and will start the assault in approximately 20 seconds, or the time it would take the player to plant three Sunflowers (or Sun-shrooms), as measured during a daytime (or nighttime) level. They can be killed by planting a Potato Mine three spaces away from the zombie, purchasing the Garden Rake from Crazy Dave's shop, or planting relatively cheap offensive plants like Peashooters or Cabbage-pults. For night levels, the player can use mushrooms, like Puff-shrooms and Scaredy-shrooms. One Puff-shroom, despite its short range, will be able to take a single zombie out on its own. However, repeated attacks may be able to kill the Puff-shroom. The Tangle Kelp provides an aquatic Potato Mine-style plant in pool levels. For dealing with large volumes of zombies, more expensive additions such as the Torchwood and Melon-pult are available, in addition to instant kills such as the Jalapeno and Cherry Bomb. Some plants, such as the Repeater and the Fume-shroom can be upgraded to increase efficiency and give them new abilities. Zombies can eat your Plants and Brains, where it is then game over. Any offensive plant can kill one of them, except when planted right in front of them. Two Spikeweeds or a Spikerock will be enough to kill a regular zombie 90% of the time, but because of slight speed variations, the player may need three Spikeweeds or a Spikerock and Spikeweed to kill them.